Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Kermit Directs a Movie
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Lights! Camera! Action! Before Kermit the Frog was one of the big stars we all know and love, he made ends meet directing Wow Wow Wubbzy, with a bunch of Wubbzy gang. Read this very special fanfic of Kermit perfecting his craft behind the camera long before he was in the spotlight. Kermit the Frog belongs to Muppets and Jim Henson. Wubbzy belongs to Wow Wow Wubbzy and Bob Boyle.


{Kermit is wearing a director's outfit, and the Wubbzy gang are all ready to start the film.}

Kermit: Okay, is everybody ready, and is our movie star ready?

Wubbzy: Wow! Hey hey, look, Kermit! This is not a real tunnel!

Kermit: Uh, Wubbzy...

Wubbzy: Hmm?

Kermit: This is not real life. This is a movie. I am a movie director, that is a movie camera, you are a movie actor, and this is Wow Wow Wuzzleberg Productions! Da-da!

Wubbzy: Oh yeah, hee hee, {He begins to bounce around.} So what do I do?

Kermit: Just don't forget your line.

Wubbzy: I won't, Kermit.

Kermit: What you do, Wubbzy, is you have to jump out of bed, bounce out of bed, slide down the slide, and then say your line.

Wubbzy: {He tries to remember his line.}

Kermit: Do you remember your line?

Wubbzy: Oh, yes I do, Kermit! It's "Wow Wow, Everyone! My name is Wubbzy!"! Ha-ha! Trust me, Kermit! I'll get it right!

Kermit: Listen, Wuzzlegang. When he says his line, you just wave at him, OK?

Earl: Yes, sir.

Walden: Yes, yes, yes.

Daizy: Okay.

Kooky: That sounds kooooky.

Kermit: Alright! Here we go! Stand by! Places please, everyone, and roll camera! {Widget's the one using the camera here as Kermit walks to her} Here we go, roll camera and action!

{The alarm clock rings, and out pops Wubbzy, lying in the bed, bouncing out of bed, and taking the Super Mario Bros. Pipe instead of sliding down the slide.}

Wubbzy: Wow Wow Everyone, my name is Wubbzy!

Kermit: Cut! Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut.

Wubbzy: {He laughs.} What, I did the line right! I know that I said it right!

Kermit: You said the line right, yes, you did. But look what you didn't use. You didn't use the slide, so let me just show you what you did, Wubbzy. {Kermit went up the green Super Mario Bros. pipe} You see, you had used the pipe that only belongs in Super Mario Brothers. You used the pipe from Super Mario Brothers. What you're supposed to do, is, you're supposed to slide down the slide.

Wubbzy: Oh, slide down the slide?

Kermit: Mhm. Okay, here we go. One more time. Places please, stand by to roll camera.

Wubbzy: I'll remember this time.

Kermit: Okay, roll camera and action!

{The alarm clock rings, and out pops Wubbzy, lying in the bed, bouncing out of bed with his tail, but he only uses the ladder to go down, and does not slide down the slide.}

Wubbzy: Wow Wow Everyone, my name is Wubbzy!

Kermit: Cut!

Wubbzy: Oh, what now?

Kermit: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut.

Wubbzy: Did I remember my line?

Kermit: You remembered the line, yes, you did. You remembered the line, but let me just show you what you just did, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: What did I do?

Kermit: You see, you went down the ladder, {Kermit uses the ladder to go down, then slides down the slide just like he told Wubbzy.}

Wubbzy: Oh, down the ladder.

Kermit: What you were supposed to do, is that you were supposed to slide down that slide.

Wubbzy: Oh, slide down the slide.

Kermit: OK.

Wubbzy: But I got my line right.

Kermit: You did. OK, here we go. One more time, one more time, everybody. Stand by. Places please. And ready to roll camera, and roll camera, and action!

{The alarm clock rings, and out pops Wubbzy, lying in the bed, bouncing out of bed with his tail, but he lands on his kickety-kickball instead of using the slide.}

Wubbzy: Hee hee, Wow Wow Everyone, my name's Wubbzy. {Wubbzy is still on that Kickety-Kickball, trying not to fall.}

Kermit: Cut!

Wubbzy: What now?

Kermit: Wubbzy! {Kermit kicks the Kickety-Kickball making Wubbzy fall down with a crash.}

Wubbzy: Yes?

Kermit: Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Huh?

Kermit: Let me show you what you just did. You see, you landed on that Kickety-Kickball. {Kermit points at that ball.}

Wubbzy: On my Kickety-Kickball?

Kermit: Mhm. What you were supposed to do, is you were supposed to slide down that slide. {Kermit slides down that slide just as he told Wubbzy to.}

Wubbzy: Down that slide?

Kermit: Think you can remember now?

Wubbzy: I hope so.

Kermit: OK, here we go, last time, last time. Stand by, places please. Here we are. Everybody ready? Stand by to roll camera. And roll camera. And action!

{The alarm clock rings, and out pops Wubbzy, lying in the bed, bouncing out of bed with his tail, and sliding down that slide just like Kermit told him to do in a movie.}

Kermit: {He speaks to the audience.} He went down the slide.

Wubbzy: Wow Wow Everybody, here comes the froggies!

{Widget, Walden, Daizy, Kooky, and Earl all start to leap like froggies, even Wubbzy.}

Kermit: {He is looking at the audience with an annoyed look on his face.} "Here come the froggies"? {He groans.} Oh, well. {He joins the Wubbzy gang anyway, as they all leap like froggies.}


End file.
